Old Boy
by Shisuke
Summary: Le soleil brille paisiblement dans le ciel de la ville de Kalm, mais un vieil homme se tourmente, hanté par son passé... One Shot bien court pour un personnage qui méritait bien plus. A vous de voir si cela vous interesse.


**Titre: **Old Boy

**Auteur: **Shisuke (ouais, non, j'ai pas plagié)

**Genre: **Drame/Tragédie (on va dire ca comme ca, mais bon, ne vous attendez pas à pleurer ou quoi que ce soit du genre)

**Disclaimer:** Hormis le texte, peu de choses m'appartiennent. Les personnages et lieu cités sont la propriété de Square Enix.

* * *

Mes sens s'éveillèrent lentement. Je sentis de l'air pur pénétrer dans mes narines, un vent frais soufflant sur mon visage, faisant s'agiter doucement mes quelques cheveux au gré de leur paresse. J'ouvre la bouche et tente de produire un son, mais il ne vient qu'un gémissement faible, une plainte sourde… Je n'ai pas dormi assez. Je le sens bien, ma bouche est pâteuse… Mes idées ne sont pas claires… Ce qui m'arrive bien trop souvent. Je profite un temps de cet instant, ne perdant aucun des délices que peut m'offrir la nature… Qui aurait cru que ce serait aussi simple ? Le plaisir… En fin de compte, je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil me brûle la rétine, comme si je n'étais pas habitué depuis longtemps à le revoir… Il me nargue de sa lumière, mais il en a bien le droit… Il vivra plus longtemps que moi. Je m'étire longuement, sentant que le moindre muscle se serre douloureusement, que le moindre os est épuisé de devoir tenir encore et toujours, jour après jour pour soutenir ce corps fatigué. Mais je ne m'en plains pas… Cela fait… Combien d'années déjà ? Je perds la mémoire… J'avais 21 ans il me semble… Jeune et intrépide… Ca me manque… Mais combien de temps alors ? Déjà 62 ans ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… J'aurais dû mourir il y a 62 ans, alors pourquoi me plaindre de continuer à vivre comme je le suis à présent, dans un fauteuil roulant, mais libre de respirer ? Il m'arrive d'en rêver encore parfois… Je revois Midgar s'étendant sous mes yeux, l'obscurité omniprésente se déployant tel une nuée de vautours dans les ruelles étroites de ce qui était alors la capitale industrielle du monde entier. Je ressens presque la douleur quand les rayons de feu me brûlent intensément, détruisant l'intégralité de mon bureau… Puis je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant, mais heureux d'être en vie. Et comme toutes les fois où cela m'arrive, je n'aperçois devant moi que la tranquille ville de Kalm, ensoleillée, comme à son habitude, tandis que les habitants vaquent à leurs occupations. La paix est revenue… Enfin… Certains ici, les plus jeunes, n'ont même pas connu cette période trouble… Dont j'étais l'un des responsables peut être ? La crise de la planète, les Armes, Sephiroth… Il n'y a que les vieux comme moi qui s'en souviennent à présent… Ca n'est pas plus mal. Machinalement, je fais jouer mes doigts sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil… C'en est presque devenu un réflexe depuis que je suis bloqué dans cette position… C'est l'un des rares mouvements qui m'est autorisé… Pour ma santé bien sur. Les médecins me cachent d'ailleurs quelque chose… Ils ne me le disent peut être pas, mais je le ressens au plus profond de mon être… Je me dégrade jour après jour. Ca n'est pas que le corps. L'esprit ne suit plus toujours, je passe mes journées à regarder inlassablement le même paysage sans m'en lasser… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être devenu un de ces vieux cons qui me dégoûtaient tellement étant jeune ! Un vieux… Ouais, tu te fais vieux… Oui, tu n'es plus qu'une carcasse à peine habité par une lueur semblable à une âme altérée… Oui, tu n'es plus que ça… Mais au moins tu te réjouis d'être toujours quelque chose… Il y a eu tellement d'occasions pour moi de mourir. Sephiroth aurait pu me tuer, Cloud aurait pu me tuer, n'importe lequel de ses camarades aurait pu le faire… L'Arme, Kadaj, tous… Tous ont eu un jour l'occasion de m'éliminer… Je ne sais toujours pas qui je dois remercier pour m'avoir laissé ce si long répit. Sûrement quelqu'un qui s'amusait beaucoup de mes erreurs de jeunesse. Au loin, je vois des enfants courir, insouciants, libre comme l'air, heureux… Les petits chanceux. Moi je n'ai jamais eu une veine pareille ! C'est peut être pour cette raison que je fus si… Ambitieux. Me fallait-il asservir le monde pour prouver que j'étais mieux que les autres ? Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Du moins je ne comprends pas celui que j'étais. Je devais être fou à l'époque, à moins que je ne sois sénile maintenant. J'entends soudainement une voix s'adresser à moi. Une voix familière, sympathique. Une voix qui m'accompagne tous les jours dans ce qui finira par être mon ultime voyage. Je tourne rapidement la tête. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, ma nuque me lance désagréablement. Un grognement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres sans même que j'ai pu penser à l'exprimer. C'est moche de vieillir. Mais je retrouve une esquisse de sourire en voyant débarquer ceux que je peux presque considérer comme mes amis. Tseng un peu plus à l'arrière, Reno à l'avant, aussi fougueux qu'il y a des dizaines d'années… C'est fou de voir à quel point il n'a pas changé. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux rouges en bataille… Tseng a vieilli lui… Il m'accompagne dans mon périple… Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour tenir encore debout et conserver sa stature imposante… Dire que je suis deux fois plus maigre que lui… Reno vient se placer à côté de moi, m'apportant les rations que je dois ingurgiter à l'heure des repas… Il est bien agréable ce petit jeune… Petit ? Jeune ? Il n'y a pas un problème… ? Reno n'était pas beaucoup moins âgé que moi, alors qu'est ce que ? Ah oui… J'oubliais, ça n'est pas Reno… Son neveu … Si j'ai bonne mémoire… Il marche dans les traces de son oncle. Mon regard dérive pour finalement fixer le vide, devenant vitreux… Que sont ils devenus, tous ? Ceux que j'ai côtoyés… Mes ennemis, mes alliés… Fais marcher tes neurones vieux machin… Prouve toi que tu n'es pas encore tout a fait terminé… Rude… Rude est… Etait ? Où est Rude ? Je ne me souviens pas… Elena ! Où est elle ? Où est tu Elena ? Pourquoi n'es tu plus à mes côtés ? Ah oui j'oubliais… Elle a démissionné il y a longtemps… Pour se barrer avec un connard de scientifique… Dommage… Je l'aimais bien cette petite. Et les autres ? Je me souviens avoir assisté aux funérailles de Reeve… Mais ça c'était… Il y a longtemps… Cloud ! Cloud mon ennemi ! Mon allié ! Celui qui a corrigé mes erreurs ! Qu'est il advenu de toi ? Vis tu toujours quelque part ? Comment le saurais-je… Mes Turks ne sont plus des espions dorénavant… Tout au plus des gardes-malades… Malade… A une époque on me craignait. Avant que je ne sois qu'une loque plantée dans une chaise roulante. Nanaki… Nanaki, je me souviens de toi… Tu es le seul à demeurer comme tu es finalement. Tu es venu me rendre visite il y a peu… Ou bien était-ce il y a longtemps ? Fichue mémoire… Qui encore ? Cid… Cid… Rocket Town… Tu espérais que je relancerais le projet spatial, non ? Désolé de te décevoir… Je ne suis la que pour ton avion… Mine de rien, j'aurais peut être dû t'écouter… La planète… Sans moi, la planète aurait elle tant souffert ? Il est trop tard pour t'écouter mon ami… Mon ennemi… Désormais, la planète se porte bien, du moins j'en ai l'espoir. J'aimerais te le dire, toi qui as tant fait… Toi qui a eu le courage de te battre pour ce que tu pensais juste, toi qui a eu le courage de croire en tes idéaux jusqu'aux bout. Tu vaux bien plus que moi qui n'ait su croire qu'en mes intérêts. Me pardonneras tu un jour ? J'espère que tu le feras de la où tu es… J'ai entendu parler de ce qui t'étais arrivé… Le crash du Hautvent… C'est regrettable… Tu étais un grand homme… Vous en étiez tous. Après tout, je suis le seul à ne pas m'être battu. Je suis le seul lâche, celui qui n'a fait qu'empirer les choses… Me suis-je rattrapé après tant d'années ? Ais je payé ma dette envers la planète ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… Mais me cacher derrière mon argent était le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas perdre la face… De ne pas vous montrer à quel point je regrettais mes actes… Un retour à la réalité s'opère alors. J'avale les comprimés que me donne Reno, le remerciant d'un simple mot prononcé sur un air usé. Je relève les yeux vers le soleil… Il me nargue toujours. Mais il en a le droit. Il éclaire la planète de sa lumière. Je n'aurais fait que rester dans son ombre toute ma vie… C'est ma destinée… Il éclaire, il éclaire… La planète se porte bien. La planète est sauve ! Répondant à une impulsion, je tente de me lever de mon fauteuil, de poser mes mains sur le balcon pour contempler enfin le monde comme je le faisais avant… Mais je n'arrive même pas à passer la première étape… Mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je m'écroule à terre, gémissant sous le coup de la douleur… Puis je me mets à rire doucement, puis franchement. C'était pour cela en fin de compte ? Pour cela que je vivais depuis toutes ces années ? Les erreurs que j'avais faites, les morts que j'avais causées, les souffrances que j'avais provoqué… Pas seulement les miennes, mais aussi celles de mon père, et de la Shinra. Elle m'a laissé un sursit. La planète a voulu que je vive un peu plus longtemps… Pour tenter de corriger mes erreurs… Pour tenter de réparer le mal que j'avais fait… Finalement, je comprends pourquoi je vivais durant tout ce long temps. Tentant vainement de me relever, je finis par tourner la tête vers la ville s'étendant sous mes yeux, puis l'horizon au loin… La scène passe comme au ralenti… Tseng court déjà vers moi. Mais il n'aura pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit… C'est fini, non ? La planète en a terminé avec moi… Je ne suis désormais plus un prisonnier de ma destinée. Je ne suis plus un esclave de mes fautes… Aujourd'hui, ma dette est payée… Et je veux croire qu'à partir de maintenant, nous serons de nouveau en bons termes elle et moi… Finalement, aucun de nous ne naît en ennemi avec la planète, ce sont nos actes qui nous font devenir ceux que nous sommes… Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Reeve, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid… Finalement, je comprends le courage derrière vos idéaux. Finalement, je réalise la force qu'il vous a fallu pour vous engager dans cette quête… Ca n'était pas seulement pour sauver la planète, n'est ce pas ? C'était à propos de léguer un monde meilleur aux générations futures… N'est ce pas ce qu'elle voulait aussi ? Je pousse un cri de douleur. Mes os me font mal. Je suis complètement brisé … Tout sera bientôt terminé. Après tout, je n'ai plus de raison de rester… Non ? La planète va m'accepter en son sein, et je pourrais une fois de plus participer à la faire vivre. Je vais rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie… La Terre Promise que je cherchais tant… N'est ce pas tout simplement le monde dans lequel nous vivons ? J'ai fait des erreurs… Et je l'assume… Cloud… Non, le monte entier… Veuillez me pardonner… Mais je n'ai aucun regret. Tout cela s'est arrangé pour en finir. Je sens Reno me prendre dans ses bras et tenter de me secouer pour me faire réagir… Mes yeux se posent une nouvelle fois sur le soleil aux airs moqueurs. Je le fixe une dernière fois, comme un vieil ami que je ne reverrais plus pendant longtemps. Il se moque toujours de moi… Mais il n'a plus le droit… Bientôt, j'agirais autant que lui à la vie de cette terre… Je souris une dernière fois, heureux de la vie que j'ai pu mener. Mes yeux se ferment doucement… J'ai sommeil… Je vais dormir un long moment… Mais rien n'est terminé. Je vivrais à travers la planète… Les arbres, les monts, les vallées, l'herbe, le vent, la pluie, la terre… Je serais tout cela… La Rivière de la Vie m'accueille en son sein… Elle m'emporte tranquillement. J'ai absolument tout mon temps…

* * *

_Si vous lisez ces lignes après ce texte, je vous remercie humblement de m'être interessé à mon travail. Bien, pour un message de colture, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en fait. C'est peu être un One-Shot un peu court, mon premier pour être précis, c'est dommage, j'avais l'intention de faire plus long, mais au final les idées n'étaient pas toutes au rendez-vous. Sinon à part ca, j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose dans l'univers de FFVII... Et étant donné que j'ai tout sauf la motivation de me lancer dans une fic, un court texte parlant des remords, doutes, interrogations de Rufus (car c'était lui) à l'aube de sa mort m'interessait assez. Au final, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait, mais de même, j'ai la flemme de modifier ce qui ne me plait pas. C'était à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'espere que certains d'ntre vous y trouveront une quelconque source d'interêt... Oh !J'oubliais !Le titre, "Old Boy", vient bien évidemment de l'âge avancé de Rufus, mais c'est surtout une référence à la musique que j'écoutais en écrivant. Il s'agit du thème "Old Snake" de l'OST de Metal Gear Solid 4. D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez vous plonger un peu plus dans l'histoire, je vous conseille d'écouter ce dit thème durant la première partie. A partir du moment où Rufus se lève, je vous recommanderais plutôt la musique intitulée "Sorrow" de la même OST. Bien évidemment, vous êtes libre d'écouter quoi que ce soit._

_Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lu, et à une prochaine fois peut être._

Shisuke ~


End file.
